youngjusticelegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Hood (Narutokurosaki547)
|birthday = March 4 |designation = |age (2011)= 13 (age at resurrection) |age (2016)= 19 (age at which Jason acquired his Gud Klingor) |age (2018)= 21 (age at which Jason returned to Gotham City) |gender = Male |height = 5'4" (13) 6'0" (19) 6'2" (21) |weight = 104 lbs(13) 199 lbs(19) 220 lbs (21) |species = Human |eye color = Green |hair color = Black (originally Red) |blood type = O |relatives = Corona Todd |mentor = Batman |affiliation = The Fraternity (beliefs only) The Outlaws |powers = None |weaknesses = Whatever would kill a human |equipment = Baldr (Gud Klingor) Nanna (Gud Klingor) }} Jason Todd is the former second Robin and the second person to assume the identity of the Red Hood, the first being the Joker. Appearance Personality The best words to describe Jason are arrogant, brash, violent, and talented. When in downtime, Jason constantly maintains a confident, albeit prideful, demeanor. His recognition of authority aside from Batman's is lacking at best. Because of this, he has little trust from others within the Justice League and the Team. Jason also displays acts of chivalry at times. He is very protective of children, often going to great lengths to prevent anyone from taking advantage of them (drug dealing, child labor, et al) He refuses to fight women and children that he does not consider dangerous. However, this does not apply to whoever he spars with. When Jason returned to Gotham, he did not have any qualms against killing, seeing as he saw it as the only way to defeat certain enemies (although in nearly all of those cases, there was always the chance that his targets would escape with some minor injuries to major trauma). After confronting Batman during his return to Gotham, the only person that Jason will kill is the Joker. In battle, Jason is the perfect warrior. Like Batman, he aims for the greatest threats first, using his enemies anger and careless actions to the best he can. History Following his death at the hands of the Joker, Ra's al Ghul, wishing to do good on Bruce's behalf, paid off the authorities who oversaw Jason's body before it was taken back to Gotham, replacing it with a lifelike double made by a Karikuri master on his payroll. Immersing Jason in one of his Lazarus Pits, the formerly deceased Boy Wonder arose from the dead in physical and mental agony. After being detained by Ra's' men, the long process of re-integrating Jason initiated. 8 years passed, in which Ra's trained the young Jason in the art of combat and deception. Ra's passed on a considerable amount of skills to Jason, though an ever cautious man, he did withhold some techniques from the former Robin. Originally, Ra's intended to use Jason to somehow convince Bruce to become the leader of the League of Shadows, but thinking that he had may have crossed a line in resurrecting the rash Jason Todd in the first place. He arranged for Jason to return to Gotham, but first asked him for one favor. In exchange for Ra's restoring his life, Jason was to go to Sweden and obtain a Gud Klingor for Ra's, since the man held an interest in an artifact that even he did not know of despite his many years. In this, Ra's said that in the time Jason was training, another Robin had arisen, so it would not be wise to assume the title of Robin. Jason asked Ra's what the Joker called himself before his 'accident'. Ra's, surprised by Jason's request, did not really answer until Talia informed Jason that the Joker was formerly called the Red Hood. Jason, liking the title, requested that before he leave, a new Red Hood costume be made for him. Ra's honored his request, thinking it was a mere trifle compared to other things that the boy could have asked for (secretly, he breathed a sigh of relief that Jason did not ask for Talia). 3 days before Jason set out for Sweden, Jason's new costume was complete, and he was supplied with all the equipment he would need, including some customized red Batarangs. Passing through most of Europe, Jason reached Sweden at the site where the Gud Klingor were being shown. The last three shown had the serial numbers VII (7), XI (11), and LXIX (69). Sneaking past security with ease, stealing the guards card keys as he went, Jason was able to obtain one of the Gud Klingor, number 7. Strangely enough, the artifact began to resonate to Jason's presence. As he was about to leave, he was about to be stopped by the guards of the museum. Jason quickly pocketed the other two Gud Klingor, avoiding bullet fire. Jason tried to escape the guards by using some traps he set along the way; unfortunately, their persistence was almost inhuman. It was when Jason came face to face with Colonel Gamma did he realize how important these artifacts were. Synopsis Return to Gotham Contributions to The Team Founding the Outlaws Corona Powers and Abilities *'"The Ultimate Assassin"': During his 8 years of training with Ra's al Ghul, Jason's studies of the art of killing became so advanced that he could easily defeat 100 of Ra's top troops. In addition, he can also defeat opponents with many times his strength with just hand-to-hand combat. *'Expert Marksman': Of all of the abilities that Jason has, marksmanship is by far his strongest point. He has been able to pull off high level sniper shots using his Gud Klingor in their pistol forms, and being able to hit a target from 120 meters away with a regular handgun. *'Adept Swordsman': Though not his primary choice of battle, Jason also received the best training in swordsmanship, particularly kenjutsu. Jason says that he was able to defeat Ra's twice in a sword fight, but due to his nature, many do not believe Jason. Equipment *'Batarangs': Jason, like Batman, seems to carry a nearly unlimited amount of Batarangs. These are stylized as red with Red Hood insignias on the wings of the Batarang. He only uses these when his target has valuable information that he needs. Otherwise, he'll use Baldr. *'Taser Rods': Jason incorporates taser rods as part of his arsenal, usually to incapacitate and interrogate someone later on. *'Multi-Use Grenades': Jason keeps a supply of grenades with him at all time. They can range from high explosives to a variant incorporating Mr. Freeze's cryogenic technology. The Freeze Grenades are used to freeze bodies of water when flight is unavailable. *'Smoke Grenades' *'Explosive Gel' *'Dual-Automatic Handguns': After Jason obtained Baldr, he rarely uses normal handguns because of his Gud Klingor being sealed at his heart. *'Baldr (Gud Klingor)': Jason's first Gud Klingor manifests itself as dual automatic pistols, his weapons of choice. *'Nanna (Gud Klingor)': Jason obtained a second Gud Klingor which manifested itself as a serrated knife. Strangely enough, the knife can cut through just about any material, save for Ultrargentum, but when it cuts someone who is sentient (despite Poison Ivy's arguments, plants do not count), it heals the wounds of the one who was cut by Nanna. Quotes *"The f*** is a normal life? I gave that up when I was 13." *(after recounting his beating the entire League of Shadows in hand-to-hand combat after training with Ra's al Ghul) "Yep, so, that happened." *(to Batman about killing enemies 1) "It's not that I think your method is wrong, it's just that my way of doing things lets me sleep better at night." *(to Batman about killing enemies 2) "Look, I think I can tell the difference between some sad sack of crap committing involuntary manslaughter and a demented, unforgivable. death worshiping piece of trash." *(to Drake Drago) "If you've met Batman, you would know I don't play nice with others." *(concerning Heiko) "If I had to back down from every cretin running around with a mask on their head, I'd be halfway to Ra's al Ghul's lair." *(concerning Batman) "A lot of people think I have zero respect for Bruce. Quite the opposite. I hold him in the highest possible position I can reasonably think of. Sure there's more than enough 'normal' humans in the Justice League, but he stands out. He is the one who always is considered one of the greatest heroes of all time. In addition, there are probably 100 other people out there who deserved the title of Robin more than I. Dick Grayson and Tim Drake definitely fit that category. But of all of those people out there, Bruce chose me; Batman chose me: some kid who was going to steal the Batmobile's tires. Just that one random act, and I started to train to become Robin. Even after I died and was resurrected by Ra's al Ghul, the feelings I had towards Bruce were not of hatred or anger. They were of sadness. I had failed the one man whom I could consider a father. I thought I had disappointed him. But when I really thought about what he was saying to me, he just wanted the nightmare to end. He welcomed me back as a comrade and friend. He has always shown restraint, something I never considered valuable until after that confrontation with Joker. Bruce is one of the most patient and understanding people I know; I'd have to be a real punk to not hold him in the highest esteem." *(concerning Ra's) "Yeah, just because I spent 8 years of the most malleable part of my life, the time that I spent as Robin helped me focus on what matters. Besides, my gimmick is being a total badass marksman, not an immortal terrorist." Trivia *The creator has always liked Jason Todd as a character, and wishes to create a version for this site. *The primary material for this Jason Todd comes from Batman: Under the Red Hood. Category:Male Category:Gud Klingor User